custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Last Light
Once six species formed six kingdoms and let greed lead them to an attempted conquest of the universe; this treachery was brought to a swift end by Mata Nui's brothers. Led by a lust for power, Mata Nui's brothers, too, plotted a betrayal of their own; they, too, fell to Mata Nui's will. But a new kingdom rose to fill the power vacuum created, even as the Toa fell and failed to stop them. With no one left to stop its spread, this new nation spread like a stain across the northern universe and seeped into the south. However, there are still those sheltered places yet to be devoured by the Kingdom's spread. Story Chapter One - Last Calm Before the Storm Cahruik opened his eyes to the greenish glare cutting through the slits in his leaf woven roof. Groggily, the Le-Matoran sat up and stretched, listening to the cacophony of life in the canopy around him. Fruit in a bowl on his table served as his morning meal. A polished stone mirror showed him that his Volitak had been dislodged in the night, and so he fixed its position as he stepped out onto the walkways between the treetops. Around him, other early risers stirred and stretched, while those stuck with the night shift sought their beds. Even at this early hour the walkways swayed and creaked with the volume of Le-Matoran making their crossings, yet none feared that one should fail. Cahruik navigated his way to the nearest ladder and began the long climb to the jungle floor. He had scarcely reached the ground when Ohltte, their Turaga, staggered up to him. "Ah, Cahruik," the Onu-Turaga began, scratching his kanohi Ruru absently. "I trust you aren't busy this fine morning?" "No more than my usual chores, Turaga," Cahruik replied briefly. "Good, good. Actually, I was hoping you could go and help with the repairs in Ce-Koro." "The hut that had a tree fall on it?" Cahruik asked. "Yes that's the one..." The Turaga replied absently. "I'll send three others, but I could use a fourth if you'd be willing." "Of course Turaga, I shall head over there now," said the Le-Matoran, already turning to leave. "... I was also hoping you could use this an opportunity to get closer to Mahrillia," called Ohltte, to the already departing Le-Matoran. "Turaga?" Quieried Cahruik, over his shoulder, trying to keep his voice from quivering. "I had another dream last night, Cahruik, I see change like a storm gathering on the horizon. So do what you can while still you can do it, time won't wait for you. Now, where's that Tohric, he is to gather a party to head to the gate..." And just like that, the Turaga's other worries stole his attention. Cahruik sighed and once more began to walk away, trying to ignore the Turaga's warning and how deeply it resonated with him. Across the clearing that served as market, Cahruik saw Chihrr and two others preparing their tools. Chihrr was the first to see him coming, and waved a hand in a gesture of greeting. "Cahruik, I look-see Ohltte found you quick-fast, then? He say-speaks to me that you will quick-travel with us," Chihrr chirped in his finest chute-speak. "Indeed, though such a hurry he was in he failed to tell me who my travelling companions would be. And all know you hail from a fine and distant city, there is no need to twist your tongue so, I know you do it just for show," Cahruik chuckled, though his heartlight flickered with anxiety. "Sorry-not am i, for I cannot quick-change my ways," Chihrr replied cheerily. "I fear it shall be a long walk..." One of the others muttered, and the group broke into hearty laughter as they set off through the emerald undergrowth. Cahruik smiled for a time as they walked, yet soon his face was still and his throat closed as he imagined a thousand different ways of saying the words he wanted to say. Of course, this was not the first time he had gone through this, and his past failures to even open his mouth almost made him give up then and there... Cahruik rubbed his kanohi and moaned his distress. "Rough night?" Chimed Chihrr. "Something like that," he replied, refusing to say more. The group fell silent after that, the only sounds were those of the rahi around them: snuffling beasts on the ground, crawling creatures in the trees and flying rahi swooping down from the rocky roof above. Le-Koro, or this one at least (for it is said to be a simple and well-used title), lay in the belly of a vast cavern, along with Ce-Koro and Ga-Koro across the lake. Cahruik knew of other lands, such as the one Chihrr hailed from, but they must be so far away. Certainly, The three Koros made up the whole world as far as Cahruik was concerned, nothing beyond the gate mattered to him. Ce-Koro was located at the edge of a large lake, on a grassy plain that defied the disorder of the dense jungle behind. As the four Le-Matoran stepped clear of the shrubbery, a few Ce-Matoran turned to look their way, but most ignored them. Some went about their business while others sat in meditation at the lakeside. All in all, the village gave of an air of tranquility that starkly contrasted the makeshift treetop village of Le-Koro. It didn't take them long to spot the hut that had been damaged, for the offending tree still lay on top of it. The four Le-Matoran stood and waited awkwardly, and Cahruik scanned the area for Mahrillia, but could not see her. He was almost glad of it. And then Rilha, the leader of Ce-Koro, approached them. "I presume Ohltte sent you?" The Ce-Matoran asked, sounding oddly irritable for one of her kind. "Yes ma'am," replied Chihrr. "How may we help-aid you, fair maiden?" "For a start, you may speak plainly rather than in riddles," she said to Chihrr, and then to the rest of them: "Building a new hut we can do ourselves, but we would have you tree-folk cut up the fallen tree as you see fit and assess the border of the village for any others at risk of falling." And with that, the Le-Matoran were set to their task. Chihrr gave the orders and chatted happily to the Ce-Matoran who came to investigate the work they did, while Cahruik mostly kept quiet and went about cutting the tree down into manageable logs. The logs would be kept as building materials and the branches used as kindling, while the trunk was to be burnt, as it was too big to move. It wasn't long before Cahruik spotted Mahrillia and so he kept his head down, as if he could hide from her as long as he didnt look at her. The work was repetitive and soon Cahruik's back ached with the strain. Sawing was not his favourite task. By midday they had cleared a good portion of the straggling branches, but not yet reached the hut crushed beneath the mighty trunk; it was sheer luck that nobody had been in there at the time. Chihrr decided they should take a break and they enjoyed the company and generosity of the Ce-Matoran as they sought their lunch. Cahruik stood alone in the shade, burying himself in thought. So deep within himself had he retreated, that he was unaware of anyone approaching him. "Have you eaten?" Asked a soft, feminine voice. "Oh, I'm fi..." Cahruik began, then stuttered as he saw who was talking to him. "Sorry, did i startle you?" Asked Mahrillia earnestly. "You were very deep in thought, I do often wonder why you Le-Matoran never find the time to medititate." "Oh," replied Cahruik, trying to find a response. "There is always so much going on in my head, I doubt I could still my mind as you Ce-Matoran do." "Ah, but that is precisely why we meditate. Come, I'll show you." And then, when he hesitated, she took his hand and dragged him of by force. A rush of feelings and thougnts flowed through Cahruik and he struggled to keep his composure, painfully aware of how ignorant Mahrillia was of what went on in side his head. He wondered what she would think if she knew that she was the source of his troubled thoughts. Mahrillia pulled him over to the lakeshore, a playful look plastered across her mask of healing. Then, once they were down to the pebbled beach, she slumpded to the ground, yanking Cahruik down with her. She sat cross-legged and momentum pulled him against her. Shocked by the sudden, unexpected contact, Cahruik scooted a few inches away from her, aware of the displeasured glance of other Ce-Matoran disturbed from their meditation. Meanwhile, Mahrillia laughed. "What is with you, to be so tense? It is like your mind is elsewhere and must be jerked back to the here and now." "It's... Difficult to explain. Do not fear for me, I know full well the source of my troubles, I just lack the nerve to confront them," Cahruik replied weakly. "Ah, so that is it, well do not fear; or rather, do not feel that your fear is shameful. Perhaps if we meditate on this, you will find the thing you fear is far less scary than you believed," she reassured him, smiling. If it had not been for his inner turmoil, Cahruik would have laughed aloud at the irony of her words. "Oh, speaking of 'shameful', the most shameful thing here is that I have not asked your name?" Mahrillia exclaimed, intently awaiting his reply. "Cahruik," he replied, struggling to say anymore than that. "It is nice to meet you, Cahruik, my name is Mahrillia." She introduced herself with ease. "Yes, I know..." "Do you?" And she arched an eyebrow at him. Cahruik was in the midst of stuttering some excuse when he became aware of Chihrr shouting across the village. They would be calling it a day. "I'd better go, before my friend destroys the peace of this place entirely," muttered Cahruik, getting to his feet. "Yes, i think you better had," Mahrillia replied. "It's a shame you could not meditate here, but it was nice to meet you. I hope you will stop to meditate in your own village some time, and hope too that you will gather the courage to face your fears." Cahruik nodded to her in response, before turning and walking towards the others. He had not managed to speak to Mahrillia of how he felt, but that he had spoken to her at all made his heartlight flicker erratically and he smiled to himself as he replayed the conversation in his head. At that time, he had no idea he was walking away from the last peaceful moment of his life. Category:Stories